fallout_shadows_of_the_old_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Enclave
The Enclave are the last remnants of the Pre-War United States Government. They are highly secretive, and little is known about their motives, or their purpose. Branches * Air Force * Congress * Enclave Radio * Secret Service Facilities * Adams Air Force Base * Control Stations * Mariposa Military Base * Navarro * Poseidon Oil Rig * Rainier Mountain Complex * Raven Rock * Unknown South-Western Facility Locations * Akron * Chicago Government The Enclave is usually headed by a President. However, since the death of President John Henry Eden, control of the Enclave's operations have taken by a mysterious group known as "Congress". The hierarchy of the Enclave follows the same pattern as the Pre-War United States Military, with similar branches and offshoots. Such branches include, but are not limited to: * Army * Air Force * Navy (?) * Secret Service The Army includes front-line infantry and shock troopers. They're the ones you will usually see patrolling the Wasteland. They wear sets of power armor, in the cases of the shock troopers, or beige uniforms and combat vests for lower-ranking infantry. Usually, they will be equipped with either laser or plasma weaponry. The Air Force includes the Enclave's fleet of Vertibirds, and Verti-assault teams. They are outfitted much in the same regard as the Army. It is unknown if the Enclave maintains any sort of battleships, but speculation has been made around this. The United States Secret Service is a secretive organization within the Enclave, whose role has changed drastically from the Pre-War organization of the same name. Though they still protect the President, and other high-ranking officials, that is no longer the scope of their activities. The Secret Service is made up of highly trained soldiers, who carry out special tasks for the Enclave, ranging from infiltration to assassinations. Over time, Wastelanders who know anything about the Enclave have learned to fear the Secret Service. Foreign Issues The Enclave is highly secretive. Usually, they keep to themselves. However, they harbor an extreme distaste for Wastelanders and Mutants alike. It is not uncommon for Enclave soldiers to attack either, seeing them as lower forms of life. Several conflicts between the Enclave and other Wasteland organizations have occurred since the Great War. Most notably, the conflict between the Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave forces in Washington D.C., in 2277. Generally, the Enclave is rather hostile towards outsiders, though they have been known to extend a hand in aid to various wasteland groups before, though it varies with different groups of the Enclave. For example, the regiment in Washington is more friendly towards Wastelanders, and even accepts them into their ranks. The Enclave regiment in Chicago is very hermit-like, and keeps to themselves, sometimes even shooting down any who dare come too close. Domestic Issues The Enclave is a highly secretive organization. Its inner workings are, for the most part, unknown. It is worth noting however, that many within the Enclave were unhappy with how it was being run. However to date, there has been no known instance of outright rebellion. History The Enclave was one of the very few Pre-War organizations to survive the Great War. It is made up of the descendants of the Pre-War United States Government, and Armed Forces, who took shelter in various fortified locations, though many of these groups have lost contact with one another. Before the bombs fell, they had accounted for the nuclear war, and even taken precautions to ensure the survival of Humanity. In part, this involved the Vault Experiment. The Vault Experiment was intended to allow select individuals to survive the Great War, though the majority of the Vaults served a far more sinister purpose. The second part of their plan involved the construction of a spacecraft, which would carry Humanity's fragments to a new world. However, this idea has not been realized, and has largely been abandoned. After the bombs fell, the Enclave remained where it was for a long time, building its resources, and manufacturing new technologies to aid them. After about a century, they were turned loose on the Wasteland, and began working to rebuilt Humanity in their image. The discovery of the Mariposa Military Base played a large role in their activities. Here, they gained knowledge of the Forced Evolutionary Virus that the Master had used to build his Super Mutant army. However, the miners that they had sent to excavate the abandoned military base became exposed to the FEV, and eventually killed the Enclave forces sent to the military base, but not before they could extract samples of the Virus. The United States Chemical Corps began work upon the FEV. They discovered that they could make it into a deadly poison that would only affect mutants. They needed test subjects, however. The solution proved to be easy; they kidnapped the entire population of Arroyo. They also needed "clean" test subjects. The obvious choice was the Vaults. The citizens of Vault 13 wound up being the other half of the experiment. However, their project was never completed. Soon after they had gathered the test subjects, someone that called them self the "Chosen One" arrived on the Poseidon Oil Rig. He freed the Vault 13 dwellers and Arroyo tribals before initiating the self-destruct sequence. After their defeat at the Oil Rig, the Enclave scattered. Many of them went East. Some went South. During all this, most of them kept in contact with one another. A large group arrived in Chicago. The other wound up somewhere in Arizona. Others still found themselves in Pennsylvania. In Pennsylvania, there was a bunker called Raven Rock. Within, a ZAX supercomputer was activated. It created a persona for itself -- John Henry Eden. It assumed authority over the Enclave forces there, and began building its new regime. With the activation of Project Purity in 2277, the Enclave acted to take control over it. However, they were ultimately defeated by a combination of Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel, and the Lone Wanderer. In other parts of the country, however, Enclave forces remain active. A secluded branch of Enclave soldiers is holed up in Washington, under the control of Colonel Richard Cauldwin. Occasionally, the patriotic marches and speeches of Enclave Radio can still be heard throughout the Wasteland, overseen by a new voice. Rumors of rogue patrols and the occasional Vertibird remain prevalent in tales, told to children by their parents, and to the eager ears of drunks by bands of travelling merchants. To hear them tell it, they're still out there. Waiting. Biding their time.Category:Organizations